A Godfather's Priority
by BitchBlonde
Summary: My First Story: One Shot: Opens with Sirius watching baby Harry for the Potters, a memory of happiness and joy that sustains him until the fateful night he firsts sees Harry after his years spent in Azkaban. Please review! I want to get to know the HP community.


"Where is he? I better find him before James and Lilly return."

Young Sirius Black rubbed his stubbled chin with great exaggeration as he began walking around the comfortable den.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed, falling to his knees to peer under the Potter's coffee table. He smiled to himself, careful not to break character at the gleeful giggles coming from behind him.

"Hmm," he continued, stalking over to the window. "I've got you now!" he cried, throwing back the curtains with great flourish.  
The giggles turned to delighted shrieks as Sirius, having transformed into a large black dog, turned around and bounded over to his godson who sat on the ground with small hands clapping in excitement.

Sirius wrestled the young boy with gentle ferocity, allowing the rambunctious child to pull at his hair as he eagerly climbed all over the shaggy Animagus. The mingled giggles and soft barks were without a doubt the sweetest sound Sirius had ever heard. Though after a few moments his ears perked, he could hear the distant sound of the Potters nearing home. Quickly he transformed back to his human form, lying on the floor with a bewildered Harry gazing down at him. Lily wasn't yet comfortable with Sirius engaging Harry in canine form, the mark of a cautious first time mother. Sure Sirius understood her natural inclination to worry over her son, but he was the godfather. And godfathers were all fun and no fret.

Just then the Potters walked in, Lily immediately rushed over to gather her son. "How was he? Any issues? I hope I left everything you needed out -"

"- Lily," Sirius interrupted, "He was wonderful as always. Not a single issue all night."

She smiled gratefully and planted a friendly kiss on his high, chiseled cheek. "Thank you so much for watching him."

Sirius nodded as Lily left to put Harry to bed, finding himself once again locked in the fiercely green eyes peeking over her shoulder. He couldn't help but feel the brief twinge of disappointment. He loved putting Harry to bed, but often Lily seemed to rush home early to do it herself. Tonight was apparently one of those nights.

"It's a good thing Harry's got that wild black hair," said James. Breaking his friend's thoughts as he handed him a drink, "Otherwise Lily might notice the dog hairs near his play things."

Sirius smirked behind his glass as he took a deep drink. "My dear James I simply don't know what you could possibly mean by that."

The two friends chuckled knowingly before James spoke again. "You know, you could spend the night, it's getting late. Our guest room is always yours."

"No, I have work to do." Said Sirius nonchalantly, knowing full well James was concerned for his safety. It was late. And times were more dangerous than ever, especially for those opposing the Dark Lord. "But I'll visit in the morning. How's that?"

James nodded and clapped Sirius on the back. "Thank you - for everything."

Sirius simply waved away the thanks with a casual gesture of the hand. "Tell Lily goodnight for me." And slipped into the night.

Sirius trotted around the Potter residence for a few hours in Animagus form. He knew there were protective measures surrounding the home, but lingering gave him considerable peace of mind. 2 AM rolled around and no lights flickered on in the house. If Harry were going to be fussy it'd have happened by now.

Knowing all the Potters were rested and safe Sirius somewhat reluctantly disappeared into the night.

**Many years later:**

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes.

For the first time in years he couldn't feel the throbbing pains in his limbs, the ache of hunger in his belly, not even the haunting agony of the Wormtail incident touched his mind. All he could do was stare.

There was Harry, his godson. Wandering in the dark of the night.

He was thin and long, gangly as James had been in his youth. Yet he was downtrodden, free of the rambunctious and boisterous personality Sirius recalled. What had robbed him of his childhood energy? Sirius couldn't help himself. He stepped closer.

Did he still have his mother's eyes? He couldn't tell in the night at such a distance, but he imagined they were relentless and vivid as ever. What sort of young man had he become? He dared another step closer, desperate to soak in every detail of this moment.

Harry then turned and saw the dog, his eyes widening in alarm and terror as he fell to the ground.

Blood pounded in Sirius's ears, deafening his hearing. What was he doing, terrorizing his godson like that? How could he have been so reckless? He bounded off into the shadows, hoping beyond all hopes he hadn't shaken Harry too badly. As ashamed of his carelessness as he felt, the Animagus was for the first time filled with a resolute hope. He had seen Harry. His Harry. It was all finally real.

And that night Sirius's dreams weren't filled with pain and loss, but rather giggles and barks and bright green eyes.


End file.
